


[Podfic] Scenes From A Marriage: Captain America At Home

by Lunate8, RevolutionaryJo



Series: [Podfic] 4 Minute Window [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Advent Calendar, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofScenes From A Marriage: Captain America at Home, part 16 of the 4 Minute Window series. Written by Speranza with with art by alby_mangroves and additional multimedia by lim, Lunate8, and revolutionaryjo.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: [Podfic] 4 Minute Window [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/248563
Comments: 22
Kudos: 63





	[Podfic] Scenes From A Marriage: Captain America At Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scenes From A Marriage: Captain America At Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726442) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves), [lim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lim/pseuds/lim), [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8), [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo), [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



  
  
Cover Art by revolutionaryjo

 **Length:** 1:54:47

* * *

**Streaming:**  
  
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/4MW/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+4+Minute+Window+Series+16+-+Scenes+From+A+Marriage+Captain+America+At+Home.mp3). 

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (53.1 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/n91cw2g23tsa9eq/%5BMarvel_Cinematic_Universe%5D_4_Minute_Window_Series_16_-_Scenes_From_A_Marriage_Captain_America_At_Home.mp3/file)  
[M4B (45.0 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/mmffg3ei9jidp6a/%5BMarvel_Cinematic_Universe%5D_4_Minute_Window_Series_16_-_Scenes_From_A_Marriage_Captain_America_At_Home.m4b/file)

Permanent Links:  
[MP3 (53.1 MB) - Right Click Save As](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/4MW/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+4+Minute+Window+Series+16+-+Scenes+From+A+Marriage+Captain+America+At+Home.mp3)  
[M4B (45.0 MB) - Right Click Save As](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/4MW/%5BMarvel+Cinematic+Universe%5D+4+Minute+Window+Series+16+-+Scenes+From+A+Marriage+Captain+America+At+Home.m4b)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/190024158331/podfic-scenes-from-a-marriage-captain-america).

**Author's Note:**

> New podfic for a new year! Happy latest 4MW installment, everybody. ❤
> 
> The m4b version should contain all the visual art and media from the written work if you have a device that supports that, but I highly recommend [visiting the fic post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726442) to see them in their full size glory after you listen. Alby_mangroves, lim, and myself all contributed to the story via art/multimedia this year and full credits can be found at the end of the fic post as well. 
> 
> Many thanks to Lunate8 for being my podcast partner in crime! And for knowing how to correctly pronounce Lehigh.
> 
> ~ Jo


End file.
